PR6
Plants vs. Zombies: A New World is a game created by Hyper Mystery. Gameplay Level Types At the beginning of the game, the player has six seed slots and can carry until three plant food. The player starts every level with 50 sun, except in Conveyort-Belt levels, Last Stand levels and It's Raining Seeds levels. *'Classic:' The player must defend your home from waves of zombies using plants.. *'Save Our Seeds:' The player needs to protect all the endangered plants. If an endangered plant gets eaten or destroyed, the game screen will display "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR PLANT!" instead of "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" and the player loses the level in a similar manner. *'Special Delivery:' The player receives plants from a conveyor belt. *'Locked and Loaded:' The player has to use the plants pre-selected by Crazy Dave. *'Last Stand:' The player has to plan a defense to survive the incoming onslaught using a limited amount of sun. No sun-producing plants or free plants can be used. *'Capture the Flag:' The player must avoid that zombies capture the flag. If a zombie captures the flag, it will try to run away with the flag (like Zombie Yeti). The player receives plants from a conveyor belt, like Special Delivery. *'Boss Battle:' The player will have a boss battle with Zombot. *'It's Raining Seeds:' Plant packets fall from the sky, the player has to plant these in the right place in order to defeat the zombies. Plant packets will disappear if the player doesn't plant them shortly after they fall. *'Beghouled:' The lawn is filled with plants and the player must swap them either horizontally or vertically to make a match of 3 or more plants which will make them disappear and give sun. Make a match of 4 or more plants will activate their Plant Food effect. Matching three armored defensive plants gives the player significantly more sun than usual. The player can use the sun to upgrade the plants into other different plants. The player must make the specified number of matches to beat the level. *'Wall-nut Bowling:' The player must bowl Wall-nuts and Explode-o-nuts given from a conveyor belt to kill the zombies. *'Plant Delivery:' Similar to Special Delivery, except that the player can choose which plants are given from the conveyor belt. Sun-producing plants can't be chosen. *'Vasebreaker:' The player must break vases to reveal plants seed packets, sun, zombies, or Plant Food. The player has to use the plants he/she gets from the vases to kill the zombies broken from vases. *'Plant Maze:' The player must match orbs to attack zombies, but if you stall too long, the zombies will eat the endangered plants. There are various types of orbs, each powering a specific plant. *'I, Zombie:' *'A Mighty Wind:' All sun-producing plants, Chinese Pistache, Power Lily and Witch Hazel cannot be used in this level type. The player will have to use a Blover to get sun and Plant Food. *'Unsodded:' In this level type, there are only three lanes (two in some levels) that can be planted on. *'Sun Bombs:' All sun-producing plants cannot be used in this level type. Sun falling from the sky is purple before reaching the ground, turning into their regular yellow shade. Purple sun will explode, taking out plants and zombies only if the player touches them before they reach the ground. However, sun falls from the sky twice as often compared to a normal level. *'Sunny Zombies:' In this level type, sun-producing plants cannot be used and zombies drop sun when killed. Some zombies will drop bigger amounts of sun than other zombies. *'Dark Alchemy:' In this level type, hands which come from the ground leave "evil" potions on the lawn that can give zombies helpful effects. *'Follow The Yellow Road:' The player will need to change all the silver tiles to gold. When a zombie steps on a silver tile, it changes to gold. *'Save the Animals:' The player needs to destroy the cages to free the animals. It is not recommended to use Instant-kill plants to destroy the cages. *'Zombie Chess:' The player will play a chess game. The game is exactly like chess. *'Time To Wake Up:' Grave Buster cannot be used in this level type. Time Tombstones can spawn by themselves. When its timer reaches zero, it will summon zombies (Basic Zombie, Conehead Zombie or Buckethead Zombie) in a 3x3 area around it. During this levels, Time Tombstones will continuously spawn on empty tiles. *'Player Swap:' Challenges *Defeat X zombies in Y seconds. *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers. *Don't lose more than X plant(s). *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies. *Never have more than X plants. *Produce at least X sun. *Spend no more than X sun. *Don't lose any lawn mowers. *Don't use Plant Food. *Plant up to X plant(s). *Survive the attack without lawn mowers. *Survive with most plants given for you. Worlds There are a total of three worlds. Each one has 25 levels. The worlds must be completed in order, like Plants vs. Zombies. *'Sky Park:' Similar to "Day" from Plants vs. Zombies. It's a day area that takes place on a floating island. There are springs that can bounce the zombies to the nearest left tile. Plants can't be planted in the air, except flying plants (Red Turnip and Cherry Rottomato). *'Dragon Dynamite:' Similar to "Kongfu World" from the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. The gimmicks of this world are Power Tiles and Weapon Stands. Unlike Kongfu World, there are only mallet in the weapon stands. *'Cryptic Caverns:' Similar to "Night" from Plants vs. Zombies. It takes place in the nighttime; and no sun falls from the sky. There are graves will appear at the beginning of the level in random points of the lawn. *'Cube:' It's a day area that takes place on a magic world. In this world, plants don't need Flower Pots. Unlike other worlds, this is the first world with roads that are split. The gimmicks of this world are Gem Tiles and Floating Pads. Plants Plants **Plants: Sun-shroom, Puff-shroom, Fume-shroom, Grave Buster, Jalapeno, Magnet-shroom, Hypno-shroom, Tall-nut *Aquatic Ruins: **Plants: Peashooter, Sunflower *Amazing Amazonia: **Plants: Kernel-pult, Cocoa-pult, Endurian, Stallia, Nappa Cabbourage *Astro Adventures: *The Garden: *Wacky Waltz: *Mystic Grove: *Marina Madness: *Sandy Citadel: *Driftwood Depths: *Aurora Fields: *Flying Fortress: *Cyber City: *Sunflower Plains: *Meteor Core: *Green Oasis: *Gimmick Gigatown: *Aztec Arena: *Land of the Lights: *Sweet Candy Kingdom: *Sky Troops: *Glorious Morning: *Moonlight Meadow: *Crazy Carnival: *Graveyard: Areas themes *Sky Park **Similar a un nivel normal *Cryptic Caverns **Similar a un nivel de noche normal *Aquatic Ruins **Se necesita macetas para plantar tus plantas, no se pueden plantar nenúfares en el agua, sin embargo se pueden plantar zampalgas en el agua. Prohibido usar nenúfares *Amazing Amazonia **Similar a un nivel normal, debido a la sombra de los árboles, el sol no cae del cielo, en su lugar caen nutrientes de las hojas de los árboles *Astro Adventures **Las plantas necesitan de una atmósfera para ser plantadas, sin embargo no se requieren macetas. *Wacky Waltz **El sol no cae del cielo ** *Marina Madness **Se requiere usar nenúfares para plantar plantas *Driftwood Depths **Se requiere usar seta oxigenada para plantar plantas bajo el agua *Mystic Grove **Un nivel al atardecer, los girasoles no producens soles, sin embargo sigue cayendo sol del cielo *Cyber City **Se requiere macetas, no cae soles *Aurora Fields **Un nivel nevado, el sol cae muy poco y lentamente, el viento puede congelar algunas plantas y la nieve puede cubrir las plantas dejandolas inútiles a menos que use un trebolador para quitar la nieve *Sandy Citadel/Death Valley **Se requiere macetas, excepto para plantas desérticas. En el escenario hay rocas que se mueven solas cada 1 minuto, estas rocas son capaz de matar zombis o plantas *Land of the Lights **Un nivel a la medianoche, girasoles nunca produciran sol, se debe usar planternas para iluminar *Crazy Carnival *Sweet Candy Kingdom *Dragon Dynamite *Meteor Core **Un nivel de lava, se deben usar macetas, y nenúfares volcánicas para plantar, de los ríos de lava, pueden salpicar lava en un lugar al azar que quema las plantas *Gimmick Gigatown **Es un nivel normal de noche con niebla *Green Oasis **Un nivel mitad verde y mitad desértico, el sol cae en abundancia, plantas normales se deben plantar en hierba, mientras que las desérticas en arena. Prohibido usar macetas *Aztec Arena **Un nivel con lluvia, el sol no cae, pueden caer pedazos de estructuras gigantes del cielo, imposibles de destruir, sin embargo se pueden plantar antes paraplantas para que las estructuras caiga en las plantas. Se recomienda usar catapultas, girasoles se pueden usar todavía *Glorious Morning **El sol que cae del cielo es de 75 *Crystal Caverns **No cae soles, tiene casillas que si un zombi las pisa, caen estalactitas en el techo *Moonlight Meadow **Nivel de noche, las plantas se duermen, a excepción de las setas. *Bald Mounts **Nivel de noche, posee zombies, esqueletos, brujas, dragones, demonios y goblins *Škocjan Caves/Underground Canyon **Se debe plantar en macetas, se tiene que usar seta solares. El escenario se divide en un terreno con roca y terrenos vacíos donde no se pueden plantar y los zombis no puede cruzar. A veces, partes del terreno se derrumban dejando terrenos vacíos *Sky Troops ** *Twister Tour (tiene casillas, que si un zombi la toca el escenario cambia a escenarios anteriores del juego) *Ultramarine Undertown - Un nivel bajo al agua, a diferencia de Driftwood Depths, setas de oxígeno no se pueden utilizar, solo se permite usar plantas terrestres y estas deben ser encerradas en una burbuja, la burbuja explota luego de cierto tiempo, y el jugador tiene 15 segundos para volver a colocar una burbuja a la planta antes que se muera *Rusty Ruins Sky Park *Sunflower *Peashooter *Wallnut *Potato Mine *Cherry Bomb *Bloomerang *Bonk Choy *Spikeweed *Repeater *Twin Sunflower Zombies *Basic Zomibe *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp Dragon Dynamite *White Radish *Iceberg Lettuce *Fire Gourd *Narcissus*Bamboo Shoot *Kumquat: Gira por todo el carril, causando 13 de daño, si llega a matar a un zombi. El kumquat se queda inmóvil y se convierte en una planta defensiva que soporta 25 mordiscos. *Squash *Heavenly Peach Zombies: *Torch Zombie *Mallet Zombie: Tiene un mazo que puede golpea el suelo dejando un crater por un tiempo, con su mazo puede apalastar una planta. *Hammer Zombie *Qigong Zombie *Bowling Zombie: Usa bombas como bola de bolos. *Dragonhead Zombie: Tiene un casco de dragón que lo protege y escupe fuego. Cryptic Caverns *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Grave Buster *Jalapeno *Magnet-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Spikerock *Tall-nut Zombies *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Jester Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie Aquatic Ruins *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp *Blover *Chili Bean *Snapdragon *Split Pea *Gardenia **Atrae a todos los zombis de un área 3x5 y luego explota *Threepeater *Golden Carrot Drill **Rompe una casilla y en ella crear un charco de ácido. Las plantas no se pueden plantar en el ácido. Costo: 150 soles, muy lento Zombies *Balloon Zombie * Amazing Amazonia *Kernel-pult *Cocoa-pult **Lanza granos de cacao, hay una probabilidad de que estos granos de cacao creen arena movediza en una casilla, que son capaz de hundir los zombis. *Umbrella Leaf *Endurian *Celery Stalker *Stallia *Nappa Cabbourage - atrapa un zombie de un area 3x3 y lo golpea contra el suelo *Melon-pult Astro Adventures *Atmos-shroom (0) *Moondrops (25) - crea 250 cuando es plantado por primera vez, luego hace 25 soles *Neptune Pea (175) - fusión entre bumerán y lanzaguizantes helado *Starfruit (125) *Saucer (25) *Saturnip (200) *Deimoss (125) - Suciona a los zombis en un área de 1x5 y los convierte en soles *Doom-shroom (125) Wacky Waltz *Trumpet Pea *Greenleaves *Habanera - Explota en un forma de + y deja semillas que hieren zombis. Costo 175 *Liligraph *Queen of the Night - ? Marina Madness *Bowling Bulb *Homing Thistle *Guacodile *Apple Mortar *Banana Launcher Mystic Grove *Red Stinger *Iceberg Lettuce *Melon-pult *Chomper *Squash *Toadstool Cyber City *Charming Reed - atrae conos, cubos, cascos y se los otorga a las plantas *Laser Bean *Citron *Infi-nut *E.M Peach *Magnifying Grass *Tile Turnip Aurora Fields *Flame of the Forest - Genera 50 soles, calienta las plantas en un área 3x3 y si se usa un Blover en él lanzan pequeñas bombas a todos los zombis en la pantalla, de 0,5 daño normal. Costo 75 *Fire Peashooter *Pepper-pult *Chard Guard *Flamboyant Leaf - Cuando un zombi la pisa, lo enciende en llamas (no lo mata, le da 30 de daño), entonces, la hoja salta a un lugar al azar sin plantas del tablero, después de 7 saltos, desaparece. Costo 50 Sandy Citadel *Cactus *Prickly Pear *Spikerock *Rosa De Vil/Rosy Stinger - Da vueltas en un área 2x1. Sus pinchos son capaz de dar una muerte instantánea a zombis básicos. Puede soportar 6 mordiscos Land of the Lights/Dark Diwali *Plantern - Ilumina 7x5 del área. Costo 25 *Bitter Melon - Planta iluminante, que lanza melones con un daño liviano. Ilumina una área 1x3. Costo 25 *Sun Bean - Costo 50 *Gold Leaf - Ilumina un área 1x1 Costo 50 *Calabashiny - Una planta defensiva-iluminante, que cuando se la comen, da un salto y transforma a todos los zombis en soles de 25. Ilumina un área 3x3. Costo 200 Crazy Carnival *Scaredy-shooter - Es un repetidora normal con una nuez púrpura envenenada en la mitad de su cabeza. Dispara como una repetidora normal, pero si un zombi se encuentra en un área 1x3 cerca de él, este se mete al suelo, dejando solo su cabeza (nuez), que soporta 20 mordiscos (tres veces menor que una nuez normal), sin embargo cuando un zombi da un mordisco a la nuez enveneada, le da un efecto de veneno de 55 de daño en 15 segundos. Costo 250, recarga rápida *Magma Lettuce - Cuando un zombi la pisa saltar para arriba y muere *Red Dead-Nettle - Crea un campo de fuerza que soporta 300 mordiscos. Costo 125, muy lento *Intensive Carrot *Detonator - Convierte a 3 zombis al azar en lechugas magma. Toma 25 segundos para volver a atacar. Costo 250, recarga rápida Sweet Candy Kingdom Gimmick Gigatown *Duplicator Radish - Se debe colocar en una planta, y este va a crear toda una columna de dicha planta. Costo: 100, recarga: muy lenta *Electron-shroom - Giran a su alrededor 4 esporas eléctricas de 30 de daño. Se debe esperar 40 segundos para que vuelva a salir otra espora. *Electric Juniperberry - Tienes 4 bayas eléctricas que giran a su alrededor. Cada baya ocupa una casilla. Si un zombi toca una baya, esta electrocuta y mata al zombi, luego desaparece. Se debe esperar 1 minuto, para que vuelva a salir otra baya. Si todas las bayas ya han sido utilizadas, la planta desaparece de la nada. *Flailflower Golpea un área 3x3 con zombis con su mangual, se duerme y luego de 25 segundos vuelve a despertarse Moonlight Meadow *Moonlight-shroom - Duerme de día, produce 50 soles durante la noche, ilumina un área 1x2. *? - Es un bipetidora, el guisante triste dispara tres guisantes helados si los zombis están lejos, si están muy cerca del zombi, solo dispará un guisante, al estar cerca de una casilla del zombi, no dispará nada. El guisante enojado, .Solamente puede disparar a una dirección. *Frozen Leaf - Los proyectiles de las plantas ubicados en un área 3x3 serán congelados por un minuto. No hace efectos a plantas de fuego. Costo: 25, recarga: lenta *Pineberry-pult - Lanza un proyéctil al último zombi que se encuentra una fila. El proyéctil retrocede y es lanzado al primer zombi de la fila. Costo: 175, recarga. mediocre. *Pepino Dulce - Chess Town *Pawn: Come a un zombi, solo se mueve en diagonal a 1 casilla. *Bishop: Puede comerse a todos los zombis que cruce, se mueve en diagonal. *Rookwood: Protege a las plantas, se puede mover en horizontal o vertical. *Queen: Unlockable *Magnifying Grass *Thyme Warp *Garlic Gemium *Snow Pea *Winter Melon *Torchwood *Pumpkin *Power Lily *Coconut Cannon *Gold Bloom *Fraise of the Opera - Planta de muerte instantánea, saca su máscara y mata a todos los zombis de un área 3x5 *Aronia-pult - Lanza aronias a los zombies, cuando esta cargada puede seleccionar un área y lanzará una aronia que hará una explosión 3x3 *Blackberriot - Explota en un área 3x3 y deja un gas lacrimógeno en un área 5x5 durante 18 segundos. Costo: 150, muy lento *Green Apple - Cuando un zombi se la come, queda inmóvil e invencible, hasta que otro zombi pase por él. Costo: 25, recarga lenta *Mangosteen - Devora al primer zombi que le pase, luego necesita 20 segundos para volver a devorar otro zombi, y ataca a los zombis en un área 3x3 mediante ondas de choques como una remolacha tremenda. Costo: 150, recarga rápida *Kiwano - Lanza tres espinas por adelante y atrás, que son capaces de reventar globos y a la vez puede bloquear zombis, más fuerte que una nuez casca-rabias. Bloquea los proyectiles de las plantas de atrás (ej: lanzaguizantes, repetidora, cactus) Costo: 175, recarga lenta (30 segundos). *Drillturnip - Rompe todas las casillas adelante de él, matando plantas, tumbas, zombis o lo que sea. Costo 225, recarga rápida *Cassava - Plantalo en cualquier lugar y se esconde en una planta al azar. Cuando un zombi se come esa planta, la cassava aparecerá explotará en un área 3x3. Costo: 175, recarga mediocre. *Cicely - Lanza a los zombis a tres casillas adelante, luego de que 5 veces se utiliza, se vuelve una planta defensiva. Costo: 25, recarga rápida *Aqua Guava (solo bajo el mar) - Explota en un área 3x3 y luego deja un remolino que destruye los zombis. *Big Apple - Toca un lugar al azar en la pantalla, aparecerá una manzana gigante que explota en un área 3x3, y envía ondas de choque, luego hace llover manzanas a todos los zombis. *Bubble-shroom - Le da a todas las plantas bajo el mar una burbuja de aire. *Bubble Flower - Permite que la planta pueda permanecer bajo el agua, después de cierto tiempo explota *Moldtov - Lanza bombas molotov que incendia los zombis *Shrub Zero - Selecciona una casilla, y congelará y dañará a todos los zombis de esa casilla. Toma tiempo para recargarse. *Yellow Cress - Lanza periódicos a los zombis para que se distraigan 15 segundos. Luego el zombi se enoja y ya no puede lanzarle un periódico. Si un zombi se acerca a un Yellow Cress, se pondrá a leer un periódico y los zombis lo ignorarán. *Espresso - Una taza de café que genera granos de café cada 8 segundos. Toca la taza, para saltar un grano de café al azulejo de al frente. El grano de café estará caliente, causando daño al zombi. Mientras más tiempo esté en la taza, más daño hará. *Lava Flower - Hace que las plantas en un área 3x3 sean inmunes al fuego. **Princess Pea - Dispara dos guisantes a la vez. **Si hay una planta de hielo cerca, sus guisantes serán congelados. **Si hay una planta de fuego sus guisantes serán de fuego. **Si está cerca de una planta defensiva, dispará guisantes primitivos. *Fruit Salad - Lanza distintos tipos de frutas, cada una con diferente daño. *Matryoshka Bomb - Cuando está en contacto con un zombi, lanzará rápidamente una mina mediana en un lugar al azar. La mina grande explotará y dejará 4 destellos que pueden dañar a los zombis. La mina mediana si está en contacto con un zombi, también lanzará una mina pequeña, y luego explotará. Si un zombi toca la mina pequeña explotará y dejará destellos al igual que las otras minas, pero no dejará ni una bomba. *? - Lanza melones que se atascarán en la cabeza de un zombi y los morderá. *? - Dispara un rayo láser por todo un carril, y por cada zombi que golpeo dejará una mini-cereza que toma 6 mordiscos. Cuando se comen la cereza, los zombis vomitarán y se quedarán quietos por unos segundos. 45 de daño. *? - Crea una casilla de reversa. *? - Crea un agujero negro *Dome Damson - Planta que vuela, cuando un zombi se acerca, se subirá a su cabeza y esperará que un proyectil pase, luego encierra a los zombis en un domo en un área 3x3, haciendo rebotar el proyectil por 10 segundos. *Magic Seeds - Se puede plantar en cualquier planta, hará una versión ZomBotany de esa planta en cada fila, si todos los ZomBotanys llegan al final recibirás un nutriente. *Marvelous Marigold (field marigold) - Hace una copia en frente de las 3 plantas que tiene atrás, las copias no pueden ser dañadas. Sin embargo, la flor desaparecerá si no se le da nutrientes. *Pyramint - Se abre y lanzará 4 pirámides en X que matará a todos los zombis en ese espacio, las pirámides actúan como un kumquat más débil. *Cherry Bomb 2.0 - Un zombi tiene que estar en contacto con él y explota en un área 3x3. Causa 140 daño. Si se planta en una casilla de poder, cuando esté en contacto con un zombi, explotará en todas las casillas. Es inmune al fuego, y cualquier zombi lo puede activar, si lo empuja también explota. *Purple Cabbage - Lanza coles que causan 3 de daños y cuesta 50 soles. When a zombie comes close to Icy Cherry, he hides and freezes all zombies in a 3x3 area for 12 seconds. Afterward, the affected targets will continue to be chilled for another 12 seconds, during which their movement and attack speed are halved. When the frozen zombies are gone (in a area 3x3), he will appear again. Plant Food: When given Plant Food, Icy Cherry will freeze all zombies on the screen for 12 seconds, then, will slow down these zombies for 12 seconds. Hongos *Octopus Stinkhorn - Con sus tentáculos se come a los 5 zombis más cercanos de las 5 filas, luego tardará 30 segundos en volver a devorar, mientras estos pase lanzará esporas gigantes por el aire. Costo: 200, recarga mediocre *Yeti Fingers - Versión helada del Octopus Stinkhorn, al primer zombi que vea lo congelará, y se lo ata con su tentáculo, todos los zombis que pasen por el tentáculo se harán lentos por el hielo. Elements *Flag *Spring *Gold Tile *Power Tile *Classic Tile: Cambiar una planta por una versión peor. **Any Peashooter - Peashooter **Any Lobbed shot - Cabbage-pult *Diamond Tile: Trae a 3 zombis fuertes para 5 diamantes. Plantas en español *Red Turnip: Nabo rojo *Cherry Rottomato: Podrimate Cherry *Kumquat: Kumquat *Chinese Pistache: Pistacho Chino *Vaccinium Cleaner: Aspirándano *Kiwano: Kiwano *Heavenly Bloom: Florecimiento Celestial *Golden Carrot Drill: Zanahora Taladradora *Cocoa-pult: Cacaopulta New Plant: Root: Deja inmóvila un zombi y absorbe sus nutrientes si es que tiene. Achievements *Sunny Day: Plant 15 Sunflowers in a single level. *SPUDOW!: Blow up a Zombie using a Potato Mine. *Sky Guardian: Destroy an Angel Zombie before it can summon a zombie. *Sky Park!: Complete Sky Park. *Reflection: Make happy 12 narcissuses in a single level. *No Smoking: Extinguish a Torch Zombie's torch. *20 Below Zero: Freeze 20 Zombies with a single Iceberg Lettuce. *The Power of Radish: Complete a Level where Qigong Zombie doesn't move your plants. *Bright Darkness: Complete a Dragon Dynamite level without planting on Power Tiles. *Dragon Dynamite!: Complete Dark Ages. New zombies *Blaster Zombie - Viene corriendo y explota en un área 3x1 cuando llega a una planta *Invoker Zombie - Invoca en la última columna a tres zombis en un área 3x1 que comen tu plantas por atrás *Stilts Zombie - Zombi que tiene zancos, se debe destruir los zancos primero para matar al zombi *Iron Stilts Zombie - Sus zancos no se pueden destruir, la única forma es con plantas que estiran su cuello. *Magic Zombie - Transforma a las plantas 3x1 cerca de él en girasoles *Diamond Zombie - Hace aparecer pinchodiamantes debajo de las plantas *Scissorhands Zombie - Mientras come una planta, cortará a las plantas de arriba y abajo *Mary Zombbins - Al llegar a la séptima columna, saca su paraguas y se va volando, mientras tira una bomba *Calm Zombie - Corre velozmente y al primer zombi que encuentre le da la habilidad de Jester Zombie, y a los otros zombis que se encuentren en un área 3x3 *Barefoot Zombie - Esta protegido con un armadura indestructible, sin embargo no tiene nada en sus pies, las únicas formas de matarlo es con plantas subterráneas o de muerte instantánea *Zombie Spider - Envuelve con telaraña a las plantas dejándola inútiles. *Creeper Zombie - Caminará rápido cuando ve a una planta, tratará de llegar a ella y explotará en un área 3x3, matando zombis y plantas. Si un rayo cae en este zombi, podrá explotar en un área 5x5. Tall Grass ocultará tus plantas, haciendo que Creeper Zombie no vea tus plantas y camine lento. *Dizzy Zombie - Puede cambiar varias veces de carril. *Juggler Zombie (usa una pelota gigante que rueda) - Se queda inmóvil hasta llegar a la octava columna, empezará hacer malabares (tiene 5 pelotas), tirará las pelotas hacia las plantas. Cuando se quede sin malabares, empezará a moverse rápidamente hasta llegar a la casa aplastando las plantas. *Strongman Zombie - Puede destruir una planta con su pilar. El pilar actúa como un parasol. Cuando esté cerca de una planta, la aplastará con su pilar. Absorbe 43.5 de daño. *Cloak Seller Zombie - Cubre a zombis con su capa, que los hace invisibles. *Pozeidon - Encierra las plantas en burbujas. Sin embargo, todavía pueden usar nutrientes. *Perfume Zombie - Hace que todas las plantas en un área 5x3, no puedan usar sus habilidades. Las plantas de muerte instantánea no le hace efecto el perfume de este zombi. Brain Busters *Flag Fever - Sky Park: En todas las filas habrá una bandera, hay que evitar que los zombis se vallan a tu hogar con la bandera. Si un zombi agarra una bandera sea hace más rápido *Flying Fortress: Llena todas las casillas de nubes con pasto flotante antes que termine el nivel. En las casillas con nubes hay ventiladores que permite volar los zombies. *Cataclysm Catapult - Aquatic Ruins: Utiliza plantas catapultas y paraplantas para que los proyectiles revienten la cantidad necesaria de globos *Wild Winds - Amazing Amazonia: Es como un nivel normal, sin embargo plantas productoras de sol incluyendo frijol solar, hoja dorada, hongo y bruja avellana no se pueden utilizar. La única forma de obtener sol es utilizando un trebolador que es capaz de soplar soles y nutrientes, por lo que obliga al jugador a usar un trebolador. *Save the animals - Crazy Carnival: Haz que tus plantas destruyan las jaulas para liberar los animales.